


They Didn't Train Us for This at the Knight Academy

by Anastaisya



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Facepalms From The Audience, First Time, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, No beta we die like emmeryn, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastaisya/pseuds/Anastaisya
Summary: Silas just needs to change into his nightclothes. He can pretend Ashe isn't even here in the dorm they'll be sharing; by the bed they'll be sharing. No, its fine. Just be quick and he wont see anything.Ashe sees everything.
Relationships: Silas/Ashe
Kudos: 6





	They Didn't Train Us for This at the Knight Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet for a long-going fic exchange between a friend and myself, and I was actually quite genuinely proud of it and pushed myself to publish. I know it's a rarepair (and a crossover) but these boys are just cavity-inducingly sweet and I love them so much. Hope you like it!

_‘Everything is fine, Silas. You can do this.’_

Yes, surely. He could do this.

* * *

He couldn’t do this.

Now that they found themselves in their shared dorm, ready to tuck into bed for the evening, the next logical step was for Ashe and Silas to dress down into nightclothes, wasn’t it?

Well, indeed, it was, and yet Silas had somehow failed to plan accordingly for something so obvious as a half-bare Ashe slipping out of what pieces he did still wear to don a soft tunic and white, cotton trousers he’d laid out on the bed.

Just as the other unfastened the drawstring to his daywear pants, Silas realized he had been staring at the boy’s back, and tore his eyes away just before the fabric fell to reveal even more of it.

_‘What in all of the hells am I doing?!’_ he berated himself rather loudly in his own mind, providing some extra distraction from his almost entirely nude roommate. _‘This is his own room and I can’t even grant him that little bit of privacy? Shape up, Silas, and put your head back on straight.’_

Cowed by his own lecture, the knight-in-training knelt before the desk to drag his pack from beneath it, unbuckling the topmost flap the grab randomly at the first set of sleepwear he came across. Seeing nowhere else for it, he returned the bag where he’d found it with a shove, then rose to his feet.

Setting aside his change of clothes, he made to strip himself of the light layer of armor he’d worn for most of the day around the monastery, his full set of plate already stored in the armory with the rest of his company’s equipment. Dropping the hardened leather to the floor, Silas next drew his shirt over his head, exposing his skin to the rapidly chilling night air.

Quick to slip back into something to ward off the cold, Silas was again struck with a dilemma: his own trousers, of course, but there was also the matter of his underclothes, seeing as they’d been decently soaked through in the morning’s rain. And while they may have dried out by now, he couldn’t well continue to wear them.

_‘Everything is fine,’_ he assured himself. _‘I’ve changed out around others often enough in the field. If anything, this is more private. And Ashe is a friend. Friends do this all the time around each other. It’s not strange. It doesn’t have to be strange.’_

So why did it _feel_ so strange?

Already struggling with this misplaced discomfort, Silas determined it would only be more embarrassing to have to return to his pack for a clean set of drawers, and figured he could be quick enough from one pair of trousers to the other when Ashe’s back was turned and the bowman would never be the wiser.

Of course, he’d need to know when the other wasn’t looking. But what if he wasn’t yet finished changing himself? What if, like Silas, Ashe was trapped in the same conflict of striping below the belt? One of them would have to look to know, or they’d be stuck in this perdition for the rest of the night.

Gulping down his nerves, Silas braced himself to turn his head and take just a quick glance and nothing more. If he were the one to shame themselves as a peeping Tom, the he could spare Ashe that humiliation at the very least. That would be the noble thing to do, wouldn’t it?

And so he did, and instantly did his eyes lock with another pair of green. They didn’t seem to bother to stop there, however, for an unbidden flick downward revealed legs. Pale, bare legs cut off dreadfully short on the thigh by the hem of the boy’s tunic.

_‘Oh, no.’_

As soon as he could wrest control of his own sight again, Silas fixed it directly and respectfully back up to meet Ashe. Just beneath those eyes were cheeks dusted a deep pink.

_‘Dammit.’_

At some point in their staredown, Silas noted that Ashe held his sleep pants in his hands. Why he hadn’t already stepped into them, the cavalier didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. Not only had he been caught peeking, but he’d peeked at far more than he had ever meant to peek.

“I’m so sorry,” he blurted into the silence, startled by his own voice. “I-I didn’t mean to… I was just… I had… I’m...so, so sorry.”

Ashe, apparently spurred back to life by Silas’ blathering, let out a distressed squeak of a noise and abruptly spun about. An unwise decision, as the flare of the bottom of his tunic revealed the briefest moment of rounded flesh to Silas’ wayward gaze.

Unable to turn his eyes away, the knight turned his entire self, facing the desk once more. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated yet again, met with the sound of rustling fabrics that he hoped was Ashe dressing himself properly. “I was checking to make sure you weren’t looking but then you were and so was I and I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry.”

Assuming the other to be too mortified to risk another glance, Silas hurried to drop his trousers and slip on the pair he still held. Ashe yelped even louder this time, followed by his own shout of, “I’m sorry!”

He had assumed wrong, then.

“I thought you were still looking at me! I didn’t mean to see anything but I did! Oh, by the Goddess, I’m so sorry!”

He had assumed very, very wrong.

Silas could feel his own cheeks heat with the same blush he was sure Ashe still sported. Everything had gone so incredibly wrong so incredibly quickly. For something so simple as changing, it had become a disaster.

“It...it’s no big deal, really. Right?” Silas offered. “We’re bunk mates now after all, and friends on top of that. I mean, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I guess it was just sooner after all.”

“Y-Yeah...right.” Ashe didn’t sound particularly convinced, but neither did he seem to want to argue the point.

“So, um, just to make sure this time, you are decent, yes?”

“Mhm.”

“Good, good.”

…

“W-Well, it’s off to bed then, I suppose.”

“Right.”

…

“You first?”

“No, no, it’s your room after all.”

“Well, really, I guess it’s _our_ room now.”

“Ah, yeah.”

…

“Well, I guess I’ll get in first. Good night, Silas.”

“Good night, Ashe.”

Soon enough, Silas could hear the shifting of linens as Ashe climbed onto the mattress and made himself comfortable. Once the noise had died down, he turned and made for the bed himself, eyes trained solely on the floor. Lowering himself next to his bedmate, Silas snuffed the lantern on the nightstand, swallowing the room in darkness.

For a long while, all was quiet. It wasn’t an easy quiet, though, but the kind where too many unspoken words made the space between them unbearably loud. Aside from the occasional slide of the sheets as one of them adjusted their position or rolled to their side, everything was so quietly loud.

At some later point, seeking more warmth than the blankets could offer, Ashe pressed himself against Silas’ front, who had just happened to be lying on his side facing the smaller male.

This, too, proved only to add to the long list of mistakes of the evening.

“S-Silas…”

“...Yes?”

“You’re… You’re hard…”

…

“I’m—“

“Sorry?”

“Y-Yes…”

“...It’s okay…”

…

“You can...you know...if you need to…”

…

_‘What?’_

“I mean...I know it can’t be comfortable.”

“N...no…”

“So, uh, you can...if you need to…”

…

By the gods, was he really going to do this? In the bed of a boy he’d just met and had just begun a fledgling friendship with? Was he really going to fall so low?

“I can...help you...if you want…”

“...What?”

Oh, that one came out loud.

“If it would make it easier for you to sleep...I can help…”

The mattress dipped before Silas as Ashe rolled to face him, he features lost in the dark but the heat of his skin close enough to feel.

“You… You don’t have to—“

“It’s fine, Silas. I promise. If it will make you feel better, I’ll help.”

Suddenly, the heat from Ashe’s skin was a much more physical presence, the bowyer’s calloused palm resting low on Silas’ stomach, fingertips slipping past the band of his sleep pants.

“Nn… Ashe, really, you don’t—“

“Hush, Silas. It’s okay, really.”

His hand slid further beneath Silas’s trousers, the pads of his fingers trailing through the small patch of coarse hair above the base of his shaft.

“No underclothes? That explains a lot.”

“Ashe!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He giggled with his apology.

Using his wrist to push the hem of Silas’ trousers lower, Ashe was able to gently free the cavalier’s cock from one confine, wrapping his fingers just tightly enough around it in another.

“Let me know if I do anything you don’t like, okay?”

Silas nodded, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. It dawned on him a moment later that Ashe couldn’t see him, so he gave a verbal, “Okay.”

It was an easy, gentle pace, not too tight or uneven. Just enough to bring Silas both pleasure and calm. Spending a few minutes bolstering his nerve to act, Silas reached out his own hand to place low on Ashe’s hip. The boy’s grip instantly faltered.

“What about you?”

“S-Silas?”

“You should feel good too.”

In the dark, Ashe whimpered.

“Don’t… D-Don’t worry about me…”

“But you’re hard too.”

As to prove his point, Silas dragged his palm over the bump at the from of Ashe’s pants.

“S...Silas…”

“You’re making me feel so good. You should as well.”

Another whimper at the mention of Ashe’s own pleasure.

_‘Ah, so that’s what it was about.’_

“You deserve to feel good too, Ashe. You don’t just have to do this for someone else and get nothing back.”

The boy remained quiet, though Silas could feel him trembling beneath his touch.

“Will you let me make you feel good, Ashe?”

…

“...O...Okay…”

“Thank you,” Silas all but whispered between them.

Slipping his fingers beneath Ashe’s clothes the same way the other had done for him, Silas was painstakingly slow and soft with him as he filled his hand with the other’s achingly hard flesh, giving it a few light tugs.

“Ah..! S-Silas…,” he whined, sounding much further gone than expected, so Silas increased his fervor just the slightest. He had very nearly forgotten about his own erection still resting in Ashe’s hold until the smaller male gave it a tight squeeze.

“Mmn… You’re making me feel so nice, Ashe,” he coaxed the other, who mewled at the praise, and Silas couldn’t bear to deny him of it any more.

“Can you do that for me? Can you make me feel nice while I do the same for you?”

“Y-Yes…”

“That’s so sweet of you, Ashe. You’re doing a great job.”

Silas was thrilled to have his theory proven right by the throaty moan that slipped out of his friend’s mouth, picking up his pace as Ashe did the same.

“See? You deserve to feel good too, Ashe, and you deserve to be told how good of a job you’re doing. Isn’t that right?”

“Y...Y-Yes..!” he cried out, loud enough that someone passing by their door would have likely heard him.

“Good boy, Ashe.”

And that was what did it. Like the words of a spell, that little bit of praise sent Ashe toppling over the edge, the heat of his orgasm filling the palm of Silas’ hand. The latter could only hope no one had been close enough to their room to hear him keen in ecstasy, wanting to spare him that conversation if he could.

“So good, Ashe,” Silas gasped in the hot air of their room, letting the tinier male’s overwrought member slide from his grip and moving that same, sticky hand to wrap around his own cock alongside Ashe’s fingers. “So very, very good.”

For what small reserve of energy the archer still held in him, he put up a valiant effort to continue working his rhythm on Silas’ erection, not too greatly bothered by the mess they were making. A few moments more had Silas joining him in euphoria, catching what he could of his own release in his dirtied hand.

Catching their breaths for several minutes after, they slipped apart as Silas rose from the bed to scour the room for a cloth to wipe them both clean. They would certainly need a proper bath in the morning, but that could wait once the immediate issue had been attended.

Digging a rag out of his knapsack, Silas returned to Ashe’s side and did his best in the dark to rid him of any remaining unsavory fluids. Once he’d finished as well as he could at the moment, tucking them both back into their sleepwear and tossing the soiled cloth to join his discarded clothes, he rejoined Ashe in their bed, feeling unsure of what to do with his hands.

Ashe, fortunately, made the decision for him, curling up against Silas with his back to the knight’s chest, prompting said knight to wrap him tightly into his embrace he quickly began to drift to sleep.

Silas remained awake just the slightest bit longer, reveling in the feeling of holding someone so close like this, but also contending with the questions of what this would do to their friendship.

Would they still be friends when they woke up tomorrow?

Silas hoped so.


End file.
